Hero
by MerlinsAssbutt
Summary: Jack saves Sandy from the arrow that Pitch shoots but could it cost him his own life?


**It was about 3:30am and I woke up with this plot idea and I had to write it down because I could sleep =_= I wish the plot Kangaroos could wake me up a bit later next time -.-  
But anyway here it is and I hope you enjoy! :D 3 ~I don't own rise of the guardians :'( ~**

Jack stared in horror as Pitch aimed the black nightmare arrow at Sandy, the short, golden haired spirit too focused on his current battle with the black sand stallions to notice or take any time to defend himself. Summoning all of his power the white haired spirit of fun pushed himself forward using the full force of the wind to propel himself through the air fast enough to beat Bunnymund in a race any day.

Suddenly, the nightmares that the glowing gold form of the Sandman had been fighting unsuccessfully stopped in their attack and turned a frosty silver, a powerful shockwave shattering the enemy creations in their thousands. He whirled himself around just in time the look of utter shock and surprise on Pitch's face followed by an evil smirk and to see Jack fall from the sky, the young spirits staff spiralling toward the ground only to land in North's sleigh which swooped under it just before it could reach the rooftops of the town below. Sandy was by Jacks side in an instant as the limp and seemingly unconscious boy was being lowered into the sleigh by Tooth, who luckily was fast enough to catch him in his quick decent. Jack lowered the sleigh gently to the ground in a clearing by the lake where Jack seemed to live. It was only now that Sandy noticed the thick black arrow, the tip of which was currently protruding through Jack's stomach. Immediately images began flickering at the speed of light over the guardians head. Although the others could not even hope to understand what was being said at the speed the Sandman was talking they knew what to answer.

"When you were fighting the nightmares Pitch shot an arrow at your back" Tooth spoke quietly. "Jack-" she was unable to continue through her tears but North carried on for her, looping one of his large arms around her shoulders as he did.

"Jack flew in front of it. He saved you."

"Well if we don't get some medical supplies over here fast then we're not going to be able to save him!" Bunny ordered firmly. North, getting the message ran to find the medical box he always kept on the sleigh in case of emergencies.

Sandy was unable to even attempt to form the pictures of Sand he usually used to communicate with. He just walked over to the immortal teens side and grasped his hand gently but firmly. The winter spirits breaths were harsh and rasping, the occasional moan of pain being heard as Bunny got to work.

Bunnymund yelled angrily "How are we supposed to get this arrow out so I can treat him!? It's bloody well made of sand!"

Sandy looked up suddenly and touched the weapon with his small hand. The black arrow promptly turned gold and swirled around them gently before disappearing entirely.

After a gruelling 30 minute silence Bunny stepped back with a tear in his eye.

"He's gone" he whispered in shock.

At this Tooth burst into loud tears, scooping up the limp guardians torso and hugging him tightly. Sandy tightened his grip immensely on the cold hand he hadn't let go of since he first reached the boy. Bunnymund just stood there, face void of emotion but his eyes suspiciously watery. North on the other hand just donned a look of outrage.

"What do you mean, gone?!" North yelled loudly. "He is immortal! He is guardian! He can't die! He can't die" he repeated, as much for his own comfort as anything else.

"I just don't know mate. Maybe Pitch did something to the sand…" the Guardian of Easter trailed off uncertainly.

At the mention of sand, Sandy adopted a look of rage, which looked so wrong and out of place on the guardian's usually calm and serene face.

Suddenly there was a loud splutter and Jack started heaving in huge breaths of air. Everyone immediately turned their attention to the spirit of fun who was now lying back tensed, head bushed back slightly against the padded leather, red seat he was lying on. Everyone let out a laugh of relief, hugging the thought to be dead spirit tightly, even Bunny.

When everyone finally leaned back Jack coughed slightly and smiled at the golden spirit he had saved and was still grasping his hand as if afraid that if he let go the fragile boy in front of him might fade away into nothing.

"You might want to loosen you grip a bit there" he chuckled. "I think my arm just lost its circulation" he joked lightly, chuckling slightly.

Sandy immediately let go of the chilly had and looked up at Jack sheepishly. He inclined his head slightly in a mark of thanks and respect to the winter spirit and made a glowing gold sand medal which he then placed around Jacks neck. He gave the boy a thumbs up while everyone else cheered.

"Well" said North. "Does anyone know what happened to our resident trouble maker Pitch?"

"I'm right here" said an amused voice as its tall and slender owner stepped out from behind a nearby tree. "I thought for a moment there you'd forgotten about me!" he laughed slyly.

Immediately the guardians formed a protective stance around their newest member who was now struggling to sit up.

"Oh don't worry my dear friends. I'm not going to attack you. Take your young friend back to the pole or wherever you hold your secret little club meetings and heal him. I want to have a little fun with him and he'll definitely be no fun if he's to injured to fight back!" He smirked ominously and slunk back into the black shadows.


End file.
